Events are usually organized performances or ceremonies that display a particular activity. The event may include a sporting event, a play, a musical performance, a poetry recital, a ceremony, and the like. The actors in the event often prepare rigorously prior to the event. Events also provide entertainment for an audience.
Often, a large group of people who view the event form an audience. The audience is a group of people who view and/or participate in the vent. Some events invite overt audience participation and others allowing only modest clapping and criticism and reception. The audience may even participate in the event by encountering a work of art, literature as “readers”, theatre, music as “listeners”, video games as “players”, or academics in any medium. In any case, the audience should have an unrestricted view to either passively or actively participate in the event.
Typically, events last for long durations, thereby requiring the audience to sit down for much of the event due to fatigue from standing or walking. By sitting or lying down while viewing the event, the audience may better appreciate the event. Various types of seating structures can accommodate the audience for this purpose. Bleachers or stands are raised, tiered rows of seats found at sports fields and other spectator events. Seats range from simple plank seats to more elaborate seats with backrests. Typically, the seating configuration provides a level, unhindered view of the event.
However, in outdoor events, structured seating may not be available, whereby the audience must bring its own seating. Festival seating typically refers to the form of general admission in which there is a large open area (generally outdoors) and all spectators must stand unless they are permitted to bring their own portable seating. Many music acts use festival seating because it allows the most enthusiastic fans to get near the stage and generate excitement for the rest of the crowd.
Seats are most often supported by four legs and have a back; however, a seat can have three legs or could have a different shape. For outdoor event venues, the seat is typically lightweight and portable to facilitate transport to the venue, and make suitable adjustments at the specific seating area. Often the seat brought by an audience member is not compatible with the terrain or elevation of the ground surface, and the event cannot be viewed properly. Excessive leaning forward or backward due to an uneven ground surface; bracing with the legs to adjust a seat; and craning of the neck to look above objects place stress on the joints associated with back pain. During long events, the constant stress from these unnatural physical adjustments may distract the audience member from enjoying the event.